The Witcher 3 Easter eggs/History
:A virtual '''Easter egg' is an intentional hidden message or feature in an object such as a movie, book, CD, DVD, computer program, or video game. The term draws a parallel with the custom of the Easter egg hunt.'' This article catalogues Easter eggs and pop culture references in . For easier viewing, this page has been broken up into sub-pages based on the topic. Events *The Night of Long Fangs, a main mission from the , may be seen as a reference to the Night of the Long Knives, a purge that took place at the beginning of Nazi Germany to consolidate Hitler's power. *In the , The Toussaint Prison Experiment quest name and an associated letter at the site both reference the infamous Standford prison experiment. Locations *Novigrad is similar to the city of Gdańsk in Poland. Historically it's been an independent city between 1920 and 1939. It also bears similarities of medieval trade city of Novgorod in modern Russia. People Boryna *One of habitants of the White Orchard is called Boryna. This is the last name of the protagonist in Nobel Prize-winning Polish novel 'The Peasants' ('Chłopi') by Władysław Reymont. Also, during the game you can find a book on the peasants written by Vlad Reymont Emotikon. CD Projekt Red *During the quest The Great Escape, you can find a list of prisoners, with most of the names referencing various CD Projekt Red forum moderators. *In the , if one uses mods or cameras to access the top of Mount Gorgon, they can find a photograph of the team between two pillars. Cyrano De Bergerac *During the quest Fencing Lessons, Edna var Attre tricks her guard by telling him that Geralt is Fredrick Francis De Bergerac, Rosa's fencing instructor. This references Cyrano De Bergerac, a 17th-century playwright and noted fencer. David Attenborough * In the , during the quest Dead Man's Party, Geralt may meet a firebreather named David Artensborrow, his name referencing the naturalist. Democritus *In Ermion's laboratory in Kaer Trolde, one can find a book titled The White Frost, which describes a theory by mage Democritus of Ban Ard that the White Frost phenomenon consists of microscopic indivisible particles. This refers to an ancient Greek philosopher Democritus who is known as the founder of atomic hypothesis. Donald Trump *In the , the Vikk Watchtower has several dead bodies, one of which can be looted for Rohn Drump's account book, containing notes of a real estate manager. The name and the profession is a reference to Donald Trump. Gordon Ramsay *During quest Spoontaneous Profits you can find a note: A Ra'mses Gor-Thon is mentioned in Smigole Louis Serkis Cookbook, a reference to the famous chef, Gordon Ramsay. Graham Bell *In the secondary quest A Towerful of Mice, the names of Graham, Anabelle and also a communication device called xenovox hint to the man, who invented the telephone. Ingmar Bergman *On a notice board in Fyresdal, you can find a message stating that "This Sunday Ignis Holgersen will plight her troth to Ingmar Bergman". Ingmar Bergman was a Swedish director most known for the cult movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Seventh_Seal The Seventh Seal]. Leif Erikson *A notice board posting found in Skellige titled "Sailing West" is written by a man named Leif. This is likely a reference to Leif Erikson, who's credited with discovering the Americas hundreds of years before Columbus arrived. Russ Meyer * During the quest Carnal Sins, Geralt meets Russ' brother Gus Meyer, who tells Geralt his brother had a fixation for carving female statues with large breasts, regardless of their status. Russ Meyer was a 1960s-70s film director known primarily for writing and directing a series of successful low-budget sexploitation films that featured campy humor, sly satire, and large-breasted women. Sigmund Freud * During the quest Novigrad Dreaming, in The Golden Sturgeon there's a portrait of a man which hints at a famous photograph of Sigmund Freud. Stanisław Wyspiański *In the description of the Brunwich, there is a mention of Stanislas Islas, a poet who placed his 'The Betrothing' play in this village. 'Isla' in Spanish means 'an island', which in Polish is: 'wyspa'. Stanisław Wyspiański is well-known from his 1901 onyric and symbolic play 'The Wedding' ('Wesele'), which was based on a real wedding of another poet, Lucjan Rydel, in village Bronowice near Cracow. Theodore Roosevelt *In Beauclair a passing woman mentions that you should "Speak softly and carry a big stick", a quote by Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt. Youtube *In a cave southwest of Ard Skellig, three farting rock trolls can be heard farting inside named Jesse, Joe and Dodger. They're a reference to three popular Youtube gaming personalities and voiced by their namesakes: **Jesse Cox, known as YouTube user OMFGcata **Joe Vargas, known as YouTube user AngryJoeShow **Brooke "Dodger" Lawson known as YouTube user PressHeartToContinue Miscellaneous *During the DLC quest Where the Cat and Wolf Play..., if you let the witcher go, you can find a letter that mentions another witcher named Schrödinger, referencing a paradox called Schrödinger's Cat. Category:Subpages